The Avatar Of One's Self
by The Armless Author
Summary: The fate of two worlds relies on one another, and it has been that way ever since the birth of time. But that ancient balance shall be shattered by the entry of a third world, courtesy of The Void and its smaller and pinker counterpart. How shall such a great change affect the lives of not one, not two, but three worlds bound by fate. (Rewrite of The Sun Shines In Another World)
1. I-1 - That's one way to start

**I'M BACK**

 **No, I'm not dead, just really disappointed with my previous work...  
So...**

 **REBOOT TIME**

 **So I'll just basically rewrite the story from the ground up, and because I don't have a copy of the old story, some things might change. (A very large understatement.)  
**

 **I'm so sorry if you wished to see more of the story at an earlier time, school just makes writing a real challenge.**

 **And without further ado, let's start once more!**

* * *

Two world sharing the same fate

Inhabited by different yet similar beings

Both guarded by their own heroes

It kept both worlds in a state of balance

Two events shall destroy that equilibrium

The first is the invasion of the void's massive world eaters

The second is the whining of the void's pocket sized world-ender

* * *

 **Somewhere**

 **"Did you really think that Link Joker was the only trick in my sleeve?"**

Takuto Tatsunagi's eyes shot open to meet a grinning face, one that he wished to never have to see again.

It seems that fate loves being cruel to him.

Yet he kept his cool and returned a grin of his own, he couldn't stop his eyes from sharpening with hatred though.

"Nothing you can throw at Cray or Earth could ever break us."

 **"Come now, that's hardly how one would talk to a friend isn't it? Besides, I'm here to play a game."**

"A game? Why should I even consider playing one, especially against one like you."

 **"Words can hurt Takuto... Remember what you said earlier? We're going to test the validity of that statement."**

* * *

 **Kingdom of Tristain, Tristanian Magical Academy**

"I believe that everyone has completed their Familiar Summoning Ritual. Is there any that I have forgotten?" A kindly looking elderly bespectacled man asked to the crowd of students that circled him.

They all stood at the small fields of inside the academy, the ritual in question is one of the most important things to a mage, especially if they were one of high status.

 _'Oh how I wish for Brimir to give me a few more days to steel my nerves, I don't know what someone like me would bring and I'm too terrified to find out.'_ Louise thought to herself, she would have to have gone mad before she would be caught ranting out loud to herself about how much of a failure she was. _'I'm a Valliere damn it!'_

"I apologize if I am incorrect professor Colbert but I am quite sure that our dear little Zero has not summoned her own yet." The teary-eyed Louise rubbed her eyes and turned to the owner of the voice, a redheaded girl was staring back at her.

 _'Kirche...'_ Louise glared back at the smug faced redhead.

"Oh my, you're right miss Zerbst! Thank you for reminding me, how could I forget?" Professor Colbert scratched his head, lightly laughing at his own failure.

"It's a pleasure to help, there is no need to thank me." _'I know she meant that literally.'_

"May I then request miss Valliere to move forward and step in front of the Summoning Rune so that we may now begin your summoning."

Louise waited for a minute before she broke eye contact with Kirche, but not before growling at the red-head.

"Cute... Good luck Zero." Louise heard from behind her.

 _'Weird, I swear that she sounded genuine for a moment there... I must be going crazy.'_

The pinkette did as she was told and stepped forward and raised both of her hands forward, moving almost like a machine that has been made to do the same thing for eternities.

 _'You can do this Louise, you have practiced everything you can as much as you were able to. Just this once, please don't let me fail Brimir.'_

"You may now begin."

Louise breathed in, then out.

She started to chant.

* * *

 **Somewhere in United Sanctuary**

"Saver damn this forest!"

A red-headed young man can be seen slamming his hand into a tree as he was limping in the middle of the green trees with his sword. Blood dripping from him as wounds covered his body.

 _'How could i get so sloppy?! Those assassins were barely past fifty, i should have been able to handle them no problem!'_

His blade was just as covered in blood as he was, it was not his but the blood of his supposed-to-be killers.

Coughing as he fell down on his arms, his knees felt powerless, unable to carry him anymore.

"Guess this is it... Who would have thought that all that i could take is a bunch of lousy lowlives catching me off guard..."

His arms shakily kept his upper body up as he continued moving forwards, not even knowing where he planned to go.

His eyes just as heavy as his entire body, struggling to keep them open.

He saw visions of his past.

Of his comrades "I can't die just yet..."

Of his childhood, "I haven't even made a name for myself yet..."

Of his old friends, "At least let me say farewell!"

Then of his parents. "I wish i made you both proud..."

Tears swelled from his eyes as he surrendered to his wounds, darkness enveloped his being as he closed his eyes for what he thought was going to be forever.

* * *

"Come now, did your mother not tell you that it's rude to sleep in front of other people. Wake up, you still have much to do."

Gurguit's eyes shot open, surprised by the unknown yet familiar voice.

In front of him was a boy that looked to be no older than fourteen, that wasn't the most peculiar thing that his eyes saw though.

Gurguit was no stranger to levitation, so he was able to move around just fine enough to look his surroundings.

He was in outer space.

Stars, galaxies, many various heavenly bodies can be seen from all directions, three bodies stood out, they seemed to be a lot closer to each other than they're supposed to be though.

The one behind Gurguit was what he could safely say was his home planet Cray, behind the boy was a planet much like Cray, but Gurguit felt something missing in that planet, something that the third one, the one above his head, had.

"Take your time, you won't be seeing such a scenery for a very long time." The boy mused.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Gurguit said as he turned towards the boy, trying not to sound hostile, for some reason he felt like the boy was an old friend of his.

"I am Takuto Tatsunagi, guardian of the link between Cray and its sister planet, Earth." He said as he pointed to the planet behind him.

"What?" To say that Gurguit was confused on that very moment is a huge understatement.

"I have no time to explain, I need your help."

 **"I CALL FOR YOU"**

"What was that?!" Gurguit turned to look for the source of the new voice...

Only to be met by nothing.

 **"MY ETERNAL COMPANION"**

Gurguit felt hands upon one of his own, making him turn his head to the owner of the hands, which was nobody else but Takuto.

 **"THE AVATAR OF MY HARDWORK AND SACRIFICES"**

He watched as the boy placed a box into his hand.

As he held on the box tightly, he felt information rapidly enter his mind, storing itself within him.

 **"YOU SHALL FIGHT FOR ME AS I SHALL FOR YOU."**

 **"** One last tip." The boy said. "You can thank Pinky for the save."

Before Gurguit could even begin to respond, he felt something pull him from behind.

 **"HEAR MY DESPERATE PLEA AND STAND BESIDE ME!  
NOW AND FOREVER MORE!"**

* * *

 **Tristanian Magical Academy**

Mutterings can be heard all across the courtyard as Louise finished her chant, which brought absolutely nothing.

"That was certainly a very... unique chant." A frilly haired blond commented.

 _'If by unique you mean pitiful, I'd agree. It sounded more like begging than calling.'_

"Too bad though, seems that the Zero can't even manage to call upon an explosion this time."

 _'That's what hurts most...'_

"Oh Louise..."

 _'Don't feign concern you Germanian whore!'_

"I am sorry to say this miss Valliere but being able to summon and Bond with a familiar is a requirement to be a student in the Academy. I'm afraid you must be sent back to your home."

Louise stood perfectly still, unable and unwanting to make a move, listening to every single mockery and jokes her peers made of her as the professor marked what seemed to her as the end of everything.

She felt her eyes go watery while her legs started shaking, she was also having a hard time breathing.

 _'I have never cried once after i passed my fourth year in this world, why must i break that now?'_

Before she could drop to her knees, light suddenly filled her eyes, making her have to cover them to prevent damage.

The whole court was stunned, not one person could make even the tiniest bit of sound.

"Blast that portal in particular!"

An unfamiliar voice of a man sliced through the still air.

The light dimmed to reveal a man that looked like nothing special, one that looked like a average pleb.

Someone you would see on the streets and pay no heed to.

"Zero summoned a plebian!" One of the female students pointed out the obvious.

The silence was no more for it was utterly demolished by mocking laughter.

Despite the jokes, despite what her classmates said, and,

 _'Despite what mother would think.'_

Louise felt proud, prouder than ever, for once in her life, she had managed to do something truly magical, something that nobody could dismiss as a failure.

Louise approached the man as she scanned him.

 _'Decently tall and toned body, scars here and there... Best case scenario, a decent foreign warrior, worst? A bandit or raider. Hair color says Germanian, skin says Albionese... But most Gallian men have the same eye and hair color and are usually tall...'_

"You are the most uncommon commoner i have ever laid eyes upon." Louise spoke first, making the class pipe down to watch what would happen next.

The man looked at the pinkette, making a face that was indicating both irritation and confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Hearing his voice some more led Louise to thinking some more.

 _'A Tristanian accent... I will be discussing so many things with you later.'_

"Congratulations miss Valliere! Now despite you being done with the summoning, you are yet to be completely finished with the ceremony. You must now cast the seal of The Founders blessing upon your... summon..." The professor was certainly baffled, that much he shown, but he continued nonetheless.

"Must I have to kiss this man I know nothing of?" Louise knew the answer, she just thought that she could make her disagreement apparent.

"Kiss?! Seal?! What is this, some sort of slaving cult?!" The man asked, his arms illuminating as flames formed all around them, making every single one of the student freeze in fear, Louise was the most fearful of all.

 _'Have i summoned a foreign Noble?! Mother would kill me for this! Wait... He isn't even using a foci, he must be a demihuman then. Ears are normal so Elvish is out of the list. That leaves me with very few possibilities. A fire-spirit then? Some spirits were known to be able to appear like humans, but not to this extent. An Elemental? I've heard of stories but none described what the Pyre Elementals looked like... An undiscovered species?! Brimir, mother is going to torture me before killing me for putting so many Nobles in danger. How would someone like me be able to take control of such a powerful being?!'_

A minute was yet to pass but for Louise, it hours had already been spent as she processed what the possibilities were and what sort of consequence would each one bring.

Breaking Louise out off her stupor, the kind-looking professor appeared to be suddenly between her and her summon, an aura of killing intent was searing off of him as he raised his staff.

"Make one move to touch even a strand of hair from one of my students and I will make sure to burn you to ashes!"

The man looked from left to right slowly, taking in the faces of each person in the courtyard.

After a few minutes, the man calmed down and so did the flames, making them slowly disappear, he still had his eyes set on one person though, not on the one whom has just threatened him but on the little one behind him.

"Might I ask you young lady, are you the one whom has just summoned me here?" The man stared intently, making no sign to acknowledge the professor.

"Yes. I am the one that summoned you." Almost immediately Louise answered with a hint of fear and anxiety in her voice.

The man stared at her some more as if he tried taking in every single little detail her could find on Louise, this made her feel as transparent as glass and a bit cold for some reason.

After much deliberation, the man finally spoke with finality.

"Do what you must."

Colbert was confused by the weird conversation but made sure to not move an inch, making sure the man would have to go through him before he even tries to reach for the students but he forgot of one crucial mistake in his plan.

Louise sneaked through the professor and past his protection.

Colbert was in a very bad spot, he either has to sacrifice the safety of one student to make sure the other are safe or move towards Louise and risk the others.

"Are you sure?" Louise asked.

The professor was too ruthless for his taste, choosing to sacrifice one for the life of many is the logical way to go, but not the way wants to. He trusted in his student and made no move to follow Louise as she continued to speak with the Elemental.

"Sure of what exactly?" The man questioned.

"Are you sure that you want to be stuck with a person like me for the rest of either of our lifespans? I'm sure someone like you has places to be."

Seconds passed before Louise receives an answer.

"Truth be told, I'd rather be back where I came from..."

 _'I knew it... The one time I get something right... What use is summoning a great and powerful familiar if I can't even Bond with it.'_

"But it appears that I am needed here for a reason, and what that reason is apparently to repay you." The man smiled at her, a smile that radiated nothing but pride. "I only ask you of one thing should I share a life with you."

Louise understood not what she did for him to be en debt to her but she was desperate enough to ignore that and just nod her head.

"That one thing is very simple, I want you to treat me as an equal."

What he said was the least everyone thought he would say.

 _'Does a being like him not want to be revered? No one but me would probably agree with such a thing since it's against The Founder's Code...'_

"Why?" That word and other such words that starts with the letter 'w' seems to be Louise's favorite words of the day.

"Should a man bow to a fellow man? I believe that we should only bow to those who are worthy of respect, and I haven't done anything to gain yours yet. Even if I should, I would rather my partner stand beside me, as tall as one could be."

 _'Words like that would get even a lower noble killed, but...'_

"I accept your conditions but i must ask you to kneel before me."

The request appalled the man, did the girl not understand a word he said.

"Have you done anything to garner my respect?!" The man answered, in a more hostile manner than he would've liked.

"N-No! It's not like that... It's because of... Well..." Louise's face reddened as she fiddled with her wand.

"What is the matter girl? Out with it." The man sounded even more irritated by the letter.

"It's because I'm short! Are you happy now!?" Louise shouted loudly, loud enough to be heard by nearly everyone in that part of the academy.

Nobody dared to move a muscle.

The students were having a mental conversation with one another as silence blanketed the courtyard once again.

More accurately, it was everyone else and Louise that were talking to one another.

 _'I might have doomed us all to the fiery wrath of some kind of an elemental.'_

 _'Oh wow, did you need a Scribe to realize that? Congratulations Zero!'_

The silence carried on, the air felt thicker and hotter to the students as the seconds pass.

Laughter broke the silence.

Laughter that came from the very source the dread himself.

For some reason, his laughter completely evaporated the tension that has built up ever since he appeared, the students, and to an extent, Colbert, felt entirely at ease.

"W-What's so funny!?" Louise has had enough of being mocked in her life but she would not have any of that from this man... Elemental... Whatever it or he was.

The man took a moment to regain his composure.

"This is one way to go with a first meeting..." The man knelt down until he was at the same level as the girl and raised a hand towards her, to offer a handshake. "My name is Gurguit Solblad and I wish for us to be able to know each other well."

Louise misunderstood his gesture and placed one of her hands upon his as she waved her wand around. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc La Valliere and I bless thee. May The Founder bind my fate with yours til death do us part!"

And as she finished that chant, her lips met his.

Seconds felt longer than they should have, both of them was too shocked to know how to move after such a bold action.

Thankfully for both of them, neither had to come up with anything for pain suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Gurguit's right hand was glowing and Louise's left was the same.

The last thing both of them saw was the shocked faces of the students and Colbert before they blacked out.

* * *

 **AND DONE!  
**

 **You may notice that practically everything has changed if you have read the previous version, that's because unlike before, I have planned out what would happen in the story.**

 **Well, not entirely, but I planned far enough.**

 **Tell me what you think of this one by leaving a review!**

 **Thanks for reading and peace out!**


	2. I-2 - Waking up with a bang

**Disclaimer is unneeded**

* * *

 **United Sanctuary**

"Wha?! Where am I!?"

Louise found herself in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.

She was on the ground laying upon the green grass when she woke up.

The last thing she remembered was casting the Binding Seal upon the Elemental she summoned.

 _'Who could have guessed that I was actually a Pyre based mage. I doubt that old sister Eleanor would believe me if I told her without seeing my familiar, I did lie about being a Pyre mage after all... But that's a lie no more! I can't wait to tell them all about it!'_

Louise was whooping and rolling all over the grass, overflowing with joy.

After a moment, Louise realized once more that she was lost.

She sighed and stood up, begging her trek through the forest towards any sign of civilization.

Louise felt hours pass by and grew more and more tired as time continued.

 _'This is hopeless!'_

Louise's statement was correct for but a moment, destroyed by the sight of a golden blur pass right in front of her, nearly slamming into her as it ran.

 _'That was my familiar! What was his name again? Gear... Gar... something...'_

Discarding that train of thought, she ran towards the direction that she saw her familiar was headed to.

As Louise raced towards the unknown, the trees became less and less dense as the atmosphere became grim.

Louise could practically smell death and dread as it filled the air.

The trees finally disappeared to reveal a ghastly plain that was devoid of any life at all.

Louise had to stop running to try and fail forcing back the contents of her stomach, the field was filled to the brim with corpses and blood, a sight that would disturb even veteran warriors of the Holy Crusades.

 _'A m-monster! Not even E-Elves would do such a thing.'_

Louise was on the ground and on her knees, just getting finished with barfing her guts out, when she started to hear rumbling and gigantic stomping as she felt the ground shake with tremendous force.

 _'Just my luck...'_

She had no knowledge of what she would see if she looks up but she is fairly certain that whatever or whoever it was, was probably responsible for the grotesque pile of mangled bodies on the fields.

Literally feeling her end come closer by the second, tears filled her eyes, tears of sorrow? Fear? Again, there is much that Louise did not know, but still, a Valliere must abide by The Rule of Steel.

"One may allow their self to bend to the pressure... But one must not ever break!"

In an act of defiance, no matter how small or meaningless it may seem, Louise looked up to stare at what was her literal death straight in the eyes.

Louise felt ice cold hate seeping from the being's eyes as it towers over the girl's comparatively miniature figure, the mere gaze of the demon made Louise felt lifeless and weak.

"So much for The Rule of Steel..." She allowed herself to have that one last offhanded comment before she closes her eyes.

Not to make it easier to accept her fate, what made her shut her eyes tight was light, bright white furious light.

A loud clang made Louise's eyes ears ring painfully, she immediately went to cover her ears while looking away from the still intensifying light.

Soon after, the light faded down enough for Louise to be able to open her eyes.

In front of her was the gigantic demon, wielding its crimson red cleaver-like sword against what seemed to be a knight that was barely half the demon's size.

The man and the beast let loose attacks that are so fast and quick that Louise's eyes couldn't see their blades travel from one point to to other, even if she tried her hardest.

A closer inspection of the man made Louise realize that it was her familiar all along. He carried with him a shining sword that was seemingly made of gold.

His armor was no different from the blade, despite the setting sun greatly reducing the light of the surroundings the armor was still glowing radiantly.

 _'Is this what my familiar is truly capable of?'_ The girl asked herself, internally celebrating in joy for she just found out that she was not just a Pyre mage, but she was blessed with a very powerful familiar as well.

The rejoicing had to be cut off short for she realized that as she watch the two fight each other longer and longer, her familiar was suddenly having marks of damage on him.

Each clash of blades produced a scratch on his face, each swing gave a bleeding wound.

It was plain to see for every one there, especially for Louise.

Her familiar was outmatched.

The flurry of strikes was forcefully put to a halt by the demon slamming the familiar's sword off from his hand, the demon took advantage of the momentum by slamming the side of its sword on the familiar's smaller frame.

The hit sent the familiar crashing hard into the ground. Louise snapped out of her trance and quickly rushed to check on her familiar.

The demon was fast, too fast for his size, it managed to get past Louise as it stood in front of the beaten familiar.

The beast raised its sword over his head...

 _'No more! I-I can't be this useless, can I?'_

Without any thoughts, Louise quickly dug her wand out of its container and pointed it towards the monster.

" **FIRE BALL**!"

* * *

 **United Sanctuary**

Fire works flew as various musical instruments played together in a triumphant tune.

The king and his loyal men marched along the streets of the great capital of the United Sanctuary.

This marked the absolute end of the war with Link Joker and their victory against the most powerful foe that they have ever faced.

Most of the faces in the parade was recognizable. Beside the king was the ever faithful knight, Blaster Blade, they were at the center of everything, on the sides were the other squads of the honorary clan, Gold Paladins.

Some important people were missing though, one of them being the Great Lion of Salvation, The Man Who Defeated The Lock, Ezel.

The Paladins weren't the only ones parading though, Oracle Think Tank, Genesis, Angel Feather were doing their part for the festivities as well.

But the joyful sound of the cheering crowd and the grand parade gave Gurguit nothing but a feeling of melancholy.

He has never experienced anything that was as life-changing as the death of his father.

They never found the actual corpse but if a person goes missing in the middle of war, it's most likely that that person is dead.

The only thing that they were able to find was one of the man's blades, the larger counterpart.

This was the day that Gurguit decided that he would fight, not for revenge, but to continue fighting for what his father fought for.

To protect the smiles of those that are unable to fight for themselves.

Then, an explosion came out of nowhere.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Tristain, Tristanian Magical Academy**

Kirche sat worriedly beside the sleeping figure of Louise as she awaits her awakening.

Wherever Kirche was, Tabitha always followed, and while the red-head was with Louise, the bluenette was more interested with the familiar.

"So... Have you found out anything special from him Tabitha?" Kirche asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Tabitha's eyes went from the man to Kirche. "Not from here." Then from the Germanian to Gurguit. "Just a human." She decided to add.

Kirche didn't bother questioning Tabitha's statements, she knew that the smaller girl knew a lot more than her at just about everything.

A smirk appears on Kirche's face as she turns to the man as well. "A human doing magic without a Foci? He must be one skilled mage..." Kirche stated before her face flushes. "And I haven't even mentioned his flames yet! My oh my, you must have been really up in Brimir's nice list to get such a fine man as a familiar!"

Flame, that was laid down by next to Kirche on the floor, sensed that it was being replaced so he stood to Kirche's knees and did a kicked puppy look.

"Don't worry Flame, you may not be the best or the strongest, but you're still my familiar." The redhead reassured the salamander while giving it a neck rub.

With a delighted purr, the salamander satisfied and went back to sleep.

Seconds and minutes turned into hours as the two girls contemplated to do the same as the lizard.

All perked up in attention as the door suddenly and quickly slammed open, both students pointing their respective Foci at the unknown newcomer.

Said newcomer came tumbling through the door.

A maid girl with hair that was short and dark, she was struggling to carry a slightly large bucket filled with water and with some towels inside.

As soon as she regained her balance she straightened up, she froze in her place as she saw two mages directing what might as well have been certain death at the poor girl.

"I'm very sorry I was late madams, please spare my life, I promise it will never happen again!" Siesta pleaded with a quick bow after she placed the bucket on the floor.

The magical pair took a moment to realize what they were doing before the hid their wand and staff.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding, please stand back up." Kirche requested with a nervous laugh as she grabbed the girl by the hands to help her stand, she always felt uneasy with other people blowing down to her, even if it's the boys she played with.

Tabitha nodded in agreement, turning away right after to pretend that nothing happened.

Siesta nodded as well, thanking the redhead before she brought the bucket on the table between the familiar and master pair.

She soaked and twisted a towel to place it on Gurguit's forehead, she continued to do the same for the young master this time but was taken aback as the pinkette woke up out of nowhere and took her wand out to point it straight at nothing.

 **"FIRE BALL!"**

* * *

Guiche De Gramont was strolling through the courtyard, his destination was the outdoor cafe, which meant he had to pass through the Infirmary in between.

It was a perfectly normal walk, save for the explosion the came from nowhere that shocked the poor blond to near death.

He ran to the cafe in fear, not noticing the bottle of purple perfume fall off his pocket before it was too late.

He decided that the bottle was not worth going back and searching for so he just paid it no heed.

* * *

The entire south side of the Academy was literally shook by the explosion that was caused by the pinkette.

The explosion also woke the mysterious familiar from his calm slumber.

Siesta reacted by running and tightly hugging the nearest object in fear, which was Kirche, who was too used to the Valliere's rather destructive failures.

Tabitha was standing still as well, even more unfazed by the explosion than Kirche was.

"What in the name of Alfred blew up again?!" They all turned from the hole in the wall to the waking familiar.

It took Gurguit a few seconds to remember what just happened in the span of, what he felt was, a few hours.

Silence once more, no one knew what to do next.

The poor maid however knew what was happening, this is one of those moments where nobles have conversations without speaking, she learned that from one of her books.

"Big sister, here's the herbs that you told me to bring!"

And unfortunately for her, the sound that broke the silence was the voice of her naive younger brother, she felt chills crawl down her spine as all eyes turned to the short boy carrying a basket of various plants.

"D-Do I have something on my face?" The boy asked innocently enough, if only he wasn't speaking to nobles.

The boy looked a lot like his elder sister, short black hair and all, being taller than most boys of his age also helped, he was just as tall as Louise.

Before the maid could apologize for her little brother's lack of tact, Kirche started laughing, which made everyone turn to her instead.

"What is it that you find so humorous you Germanian harlot?! Why are you even here anyways?" As usual, Louise instantly turns hostile at the sight of Kirche.

Kirche stopped her laughter and placed her index finger on the pinkette's forehead.

"Why it's you of course, it's just like you to wake up with such a bang. If only you start waking up from one instead."

The statement confused Louise for it made no sense, she turned to the others to see the maid blushing, the boy placing the basket on the table beside her, and the remaining two were too occupied with some sort of a blank stare competition.

The bluenette however took a moment of her time and turned to Louise.

"Means waking up from intercourse." The girl explained before turning back to the familiar, who now had his face in his palm.

The maid reddened some more and Louise followed suit.

"H-How dare you say such a foul thing!"

The two continued to exchange words and insults as the servant siblings let themselves out to continue working.

Gurguit watched the two bicker before realising that the small girl sat beside him was still looking straight at him

Tabitha noticed that the both of them were not doing anything, so she decided to break the ice by raising her hand.

"My name is Tabitha."

To say that the knight was knowledgeable in the ways of nobility is an understatement.

For unlike Altmile, a fellow knight that he was usually compared to, Gurguit was to usually stay in the capital while the Royal Paladin was on the borders.

And being at the capital meant having to deal with the high-class citizens of the city that pretends to be concerned with his line of work, thinking that he would help them raise their political standing even further.

Though the girl before her looked very different from the usual pompous high-horse rider.

Gurguit did what he always did to a maiden offering their hand.

He forward to the girl as he pulled her hand to his lips.

The heating argument of Louise and Kirche ceased for as they both watched the familiar do one of the boldest things they have ever seen.

Kirche was more concerned with the fact that Tabitha, the silent prodigy that has often been compared to ice, was blushing.

The knight turned familiar turned upwards.

"Gurguit Solblad my lady, I must thank you for watching over me while I was adrift. May I ask you some questions while we're here?" He said, slightly concerned with the girl's suddenly reddening face.

"Trade, one question for another." The girl offered.

"That's fair. I shall go first then. Where are we right now and are there any other kingdom?"

"Tristanian Academy of Magic's Medical Ward, Kingdom of Tristain, Continent of Halkeginia. One question only." The girl answered.

The knight nodded as he notices his mistake and lets the mage ask a question of her own.

He watched the girl take a scroll and quill out of a pocket inside her cape.

"Where are you from?" The timid girl asked, to which the Knight smiled.

"I hail from the sacred nation of Holy Sanctuary, home of six different clans and to which I belong to one of them." He said, leaving lots of information out.

The girl nodded her head then wrote it all down in her book.

"What is everything you know about the clans?" She said in a tad bit cheeky manner.

"I thought we were just going with asking for one thing each question?" He asked, a bit surprised that the girl messed up her own rule.

The girl merely smirked at the man, making the two mages at the side widen their eyes in surprise.

"H-How did you make Tabitha smile?!" Kirche asked, shaking the knight as she did.

The knight was just being helplessly shaken by the redhead, his body was still recovering from the binding, the transportation, and just over all fatigue from everything that he went through in such a sort amount of time.

"Please let go of me, I do not know what you mean by tha-." He tried answering calmly, only to be cut off by his master.

"You Germanian wench! Stop touching my familiar!" She yelled at the taller girl, the said redhead turned to Louise and smirked again, ready for another round of exchanging words of figurative destruction against one another, before the door slams open.

"P-Please help me!" The maid girl earlier was the one that was standing on the door, stuttering and sweating, eyes wide in fear.

"What's the matter?" Gurguit was the first to respond, sounding just as serious as he was back at the summoning.

The girls, mostly Kirche and Louise, took this as a sign to not be loud and obnoxious.

"M-My brother, he got challenged to a duel by Sir Gramont!" She said hysterically, worried beyond belief for the boy.

"How did such a thing happen?" Louise was the one to speak up this time.

"I-I may be the one that can answer that question mistress." The boy shakily sneaked up from behind the maid.

"What's your names anyway?" Louise asked the siblings.

"Siesta and Silav of Tarbes are our names mistress..." The elder sister answered with a hurried bow.

Peasants possessing no family name was not a novel concept to Gurguit, The United Sanctuary had also gone through such a thing.

The only difference was that one of the kings realized that such a thing made their jobs harder than it should be.

Giving the commoners surnames was not a problem for them, one would wonder why this kingdom did not do so as well.

"So, are you going to tell us about what happened or what?" Kirche spoke up.

The boy opened his mouth to explain.

* * *

"Hmm... What is this little thing?" The boy said to himself, holding a small bottle of some unknown purple colored liquid, shaking its contents for a few seconds to inspect it.

The boy took the cap off the bottle and poured some of its contents on his hand, immediately making him notice the sweet and wonderful smell.

"Perfume! Big sister would be so happy if I give her this!" He said running to the servants quarter, passing by the outdoor cafe.

Guiche was busy romancing with the first year girl he was accompanying, he did not plan on doing much more than chatting with the girl and maybe kissing the girl, nothing further than that though, he was no Kirche after all.

"I have heard of rumors about you being in a relationship with Miss Montmorency, is that true?" The girl said worriedly.

"You are too precious to me my dear Katie, I would never replace you with anybody else." Guiche used his favorite line once more, it has never failed him once, and it would not fail on him now.

Out of nowhere the familiar voice of a short blond girl ringed through the courtyard.

"Guiche De Gramont! What in the name of Brimir are you doing with that girl?!"

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, doing it behind her back made matters worse for Guiche.

He was being question from both sides, with each answer he gave, the two gave five questions back.

And just when the situation was looking to be at its bleakest for Guiche, he had caught a familiar scent from a servant boy running.

"Stop right there thief!" He said while pointing his rose at the boy, surprising the two girls and the servant.

"W-What?! I'm no thief!" The boy answered, carelessly shaking his hands about, along with the bottle it was holding.

Guiche caught the boy's hand and took the bottle from it.

"Then how do you explain this? This bottle of perfume is a gift from my lovely Montmorency," He took a moment to wink at the blond, receiving nothing but her unimpressed scowl. He then turned back to the servant boy. "How could a lowly servant such as you claim possession of such an important item of mine!"

Crowds were now starting to form, he allowed himself to outwardly smile smugly as he once again found himself a way to avoid all of the consequences of his action, the only thing left was to start something else so the girls will forget about what happened.

"I shall see you in Vestri Court in two hours knave, you better be there or you will not even be granted the chance of packing your belongings before we throw you out of the gates." Guiche threw the boy forwards before turning away to go elsewhere, quite elegantly if he may add.

His mind filled with anger and hatred for such an unfair demand, Silav was a few seconds away from smashing the older blond boy's face on the dirt floor before his thought went to his dear sister.

"Big sister is not going to be happy..." He said to himself before running off to his original destination to inform her sister and to ask her what to do.

* * *

"That darn shameless blond fop!" Kirche exclaimed. "How could he use such a young boy as a scapegoat for his problems?! He probably did not even care about the bottle! I can not describe how angry I am!"

"I have to say, I agree with Zerbst." Louise said with a nod. "Why are you so infuriated anyways? It's not like Guiche did anything to you."

Kirche was about to answer when the shorter bluenette spoke up.

"Hates corrupt authority." She explained with the least amount of words as possible.

"What are we supposed to do now? How can we possibly help you with a duel?" Louise asked, making the siblings deflate in hopelessness.

Tears started forming in Siesta's eyes as Silav clenched his fists in anger, not only at Guiche but also at himself for making her sister cry.

Then the least person they expected started to speak.

"I can help you." He said with a gentle smile.

"W-What do you mean?" Siesta said in between sobs, tears flowing freely on her face.

"I can help you. How much time did you say we have?" He said, shakily moving to stand up.

Silav stared into the ceiling for a moment, trying to remember what the blond said. "I have to be at Vestri Court in two hours, why do you ask?" The boy answered before the man placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, making the boy turn to the man's face.

"Because we'll be needing each second we have." His face had a stern look as the boy wondered what they could possibly do in such a short amount of time.

Gurguit turned to the person he was talking to just a moment ago. "I must apologize but I must attend to this first, we shall be needing to continue our conversation some time else." Tabitha slightly deflated, very slightly, before nodding and putting all of her belongings away. "Take me to a much more private place." The boy nodded, leading the man to the place he always hides at when he gets in trouble with everybody else right behind them.

* * *

 **I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO END CHAPTERS SO LET'S CUT IT RIGHT HERE!  
I am still not dead, yay!  
It's not like there are much people waiting for me to update this story but I'll be uploading just for the few that do.  
**

 **Allow me to explain why I took so long to put this up, you see, I had a bad case of _3 thousand words in one night_ and an even worse case of _leaving the chapter in the Doc Manager for months before touching the story._**

 **It's a good thing I recovered and am now at tip top shape!**

 **Now I must inform you, dear reader, about some sorta important things.  
First is that school is finally out for me so I will be updating much more this time around.  
Next thing is that I have decided that I will be having fan-made cards and some original character on the story.**

 **Don't worry, I'll just use them when its necessary so rest assured that this story will not be about some sort of fanmade clan being led by a fan made card that is the familiar of a fan made mage.  
I hope that I will be able to use the most out of every single character that exists in the all the worlds,  
**

 **SORT OF SPOILER ALERT**

 **yes I am including Earth.**

 **Last thing is that I really implore you to leave a review. Tell me what I need to improve upon and what I need to stop doing.  
**

 **Also, I seem to be one of the few people happy that Vanguard is getting a reboot.  
Reboot being Q4 centric means OTT SUPPORT!**

 **Anyways, once again, thanks for reading and peace out!**


	3. I-3 - Blazing Bullet

**Disclaimer is unnecessary**

* * *

 **Tristanian Academy Of Magic**

"What did you two do while you were gone?!" Louise asked the pair as they made their way to Vestri Court, the boy and the knight shared the same confident and slightly excited smirk with the rest of the group right behind them.

The two disappeared from their sights, despite not having a clue; they gave searching for them a shot but they were unable to find even a small sign of either of them, leaving the girls with no choice other than to wait for the two to appear.

They did return shortly right before the duel was set to start, Siesta rushing to her brother to hug him, her worry not lowering any bit in the near future, this was strongly contrasted by her brother's wide and bright smile as if he was saying "I got this, everything will go just fine.", it only made her think that her brother has gone crazy.

When they all reached Vestri Court, they saw a large crowd of students, all of them excited to watch what was said to be a duel, though they all knew that this fight was going to be nothing but one sided, they really were not expecting the servant boy to even come at all, making them all the more surprised when they saw him marching with an air of certainty around him.

Guiche laughed at the arrogant boy, he was almost able to feel sorry for the boy being the scapegoat of his escape, he was not going to disappoint the crowd if the boy was willing to go through with it.

"With a smile as large as that, I am certain that you did not go here to apologize for the heinous crime you have committed against me! Very well, if a fight is what you came for then I shall not disappoint!" Guiche said with much dramatic motions before swinging his rose-wand to conjure a sword on the ground.

"And since it seems that you came unarmed, I feel that it is within my good will to give my opponent a weapon, fighting a servant is one thing but battling with an unarmed man is unthinkable!"

"Do not worry, my lord," Silav said sarcastically. "I came prepared, so you can feel free to go all out on me. I wouldn't want to disappoint either."

"Very well," Guiche said as he dissolved the sword back into the soil. "It shall be you loss servant."

While the two were talking, with Louise, Siesta and the crowd watching intensely, Gurguit decided to spoil what was to come for the blue and red pair.

Tabitha was dumb-founded but was able to not show it, Kirche had the more outward reaction, going as far as to start a bet amongst the crowd, with only her and Tabitha placing their money on the servant.

Thinking that Tabitha was only following Kirche's lead, somebody asked Kirche why she went for the servant instead of the clearly superior Guiche. "I just like rooting for the underdog." She almost felt guilty that she was cheating the poor, unknowing students out of their money.

Louise and Siesta were also curious as to why they thought the boy had any chance of winning.

"Just watch what happens, all I'll say is that a lot has happened In the last two hours." Kirche said making the two even more confused as Gurguit lets out a chuckle.

"Before we start this duel, I ask you my lord, do you deem it fit that we lay down some ground rules before we begin?" He asked making the blond inwardly smack himself for forgetting such an important part of the duel.

"O-Of course!" He stuttered. "Well, the duel shall continue until one of us is unable to fight anymore. We shall be fighting with however method we want. Are my terms agreeable servant?"

"It is my lord, shall we dance then?" Silav's smirk grew wider as he took a fighting stance, moving his body lower to the ground, the crowd collectively moved back, giving the two a wider space to fight in.

"We shall!" Guiche declared, swinging his rose-wand forwards once more, creating a hollowed armor being with a blunt spear from the dirt of the courtyard. "I am Guiche De Gramont, son of the great general Gramont, my runic name is The Bronze. Shall I have the honor of knowing the name of my opponent?" Servant or not, Guiche had to respect anybody who fights even when it is clear that they were outmatched.

"Silav of Tarbes my lord, I do not have any title as of yet, but a give me a good few minutes and you shall be calling me the boy who humiliated the son of the great general Gramont." He mocked and insulted Guiche at the same time, receiving a laugh from his target.

"I don't think so... Your opponent as of this moment is my Valkyrie, if you can't handle that then you clearly are not able to best me. Valkyrie, move onwards and crush this peasant!" The Valkyrie moved fast as it thrusts its spear onto the boy's body.

Siesta looked away, expecting to see her brother to be hurt. A loud ringing sound filled the court yard as metal slammed against one another.

The maid girl looked back and gasped, seeing his brother holding a fetter to block the spear. The crowd stood amazed as the boy took the spear from the Valkyrie's grasp and used it to pierce through its hollow body.

"It seems that I am able to best you lord Guiche." Silav taunted as he discarded the spear and started to spin the fetter round and round.

Guiche's face twisted with slight irritation as he made the spear dissolve and made as much Valkyries as he was able to.

A whole squad of seven floating hollow metallic beings stood in front of Guiche, each holding a different kind of weapon.

"Don't get cocky servant! You got lucky." Guiche taunted back, clearly depleted of energy. "Onwards to victory!" He commanded as all of his constructs charged at the boy's direction.

In response, Silav threw the fetter he was swinging at the one at the center, the one that had Guiche behind it.

The Valkyrie staggered backwards at the rest raised their weapons on the boy. Silav jumped on the falling Vakyrie before leaping forwards to Guiche's position, taking out another fetter to throw at the blond.

In panic, Guiche took some of his inner mana to create a barrier of dirt in front of him to block the incoming weapon.

"Not a problem!" The boy shouted, still in the air, his hands moved in front of him, his fingers hugging each other tightly with his index fingers pointing at Guiche through the wall.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do in the span of two hours?!" The boy asked the man as the stood on top of one of the academy's towers.

"Give me your hand." Gurguit said as he sat on the edge of the tower.

Silav did as he was told, curious of what the man could possibly do.

The servant boy felt a jolt of energy fill his hand as the man took it into his rough ones.

"I knew it." Gurguit said. "Tell me, do you have any talent in magic?"

"No, why do you ask?" Silav asked with a tilt of the head. "The difference between commoners and nobles is that they can do magic and we can't." He decided to add in, thinking that the man forgot one of the most common known facts in the world.

"You see, I am not from here. From where I came from, everyone has the capacity and the ability to do magic, sure some were more able than the others but it did not determine our place in the world, at least not from birth." Gurguit explained.

The boy was simply amazed. A world where commoners can create all sorts of miracles with just a few words and a flick of a wrist. It was almost like one of his old fever dreams.

"And this place is no different; the difference is that your mages chant spells in a method that, in all respects, is inferior to ours. And you, young man, are filled to the brim with dormant magical energy." He said as he pointed a finger at the boy.

It was all too much for the boy; he was mind-blown by such a big revelation.

"D-Does that mean that y-you're going to teach me magic?" The boy asked hopefully.

The man answered with a smile.

* * *

"Nothing you throw at me is going through my wall servant!" Guiche taunted as he heard the fetter bounce harmlessly off his wall.

" **Blazing Bullet!"** The boy screamed as the wind grew restless, in front of his fingers was a small orb of intense light, the air around him became hotter as the orb became bigger. Once the orb was large enough it retracted its size making its light grow brighter, he sent it flying towards Guiche, his hands being pushed back as if he fired an actual gun.

Guiche saw that the entire courtyard were filled with surprised gasps and widened eyes, being unable to see the boy, he literally did not see the magic orb of fire coming. It went through his impromptu wall of dirt.

Before he knew it, his shoulder was pierced by the orb, making him release all of his constructs just so save as much energy as possible.

"Guiche!" "Lord Guiche! He heard Montmorency and Katie shout respectively.

He didn't even expect Montmorency to come, despite experiencing the worst pain he has ever been given, he smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He honestly felt regret and guilt fill his entire being.

The boy landed in front of Guiche as Montmorency rushed to his side to hold his hand.

"S-Stop this! G-Guiche is clearly unable to continue this nonsense, you already won! Just go away!" Montmorency shouted at the boy with tear filled eyes.

"Of course, then as the victor of this duel, it is within my rights to demand something from you." Silav said as he looked at Guiche straight in the eye.

"Father always said that I was going to get mine someday if I continued what I did..." He said solemnly. "Very well then, what is it that you demand from me Silav?"

Silav smiled, a noble referring to a commoner by name was a sign of respect.

"I have one and only one demand from you." The boy said as Guiche got ready to part with everything he had.

"Apologize to my big sister."

The whole courtyard was dumbfounded at such a light demand.

"W-What?" Guiche asked, confused out of his mind.

"You made her cry, so apologize to her right now." He commanded the blond making Guiche smile.

"Of course, making any lady cry is a crime. Can she come forwards so I can apologize to her? I am unable to move at the moment." He said motioning at the wound on his shoulder.

Montmorency took some of her emergency provision out of her pockets to heal Guiche.

"This should make it better; it is water from Ragdorian Lake with some of the water spirit mixed in it. You should be grateful I would waste such a precious thing on someone like you." Montmorency said with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry Montmorency, I know that what I did to you is difficult to forget but I hope that you find that at the very least you are able to forgive me." Guiche said as he cupped his fellow blond's cheek before darting his eyes on someone else.

"I must apologize to you as well dear Katie, I know that I used you for my own amusement so I must beg for your forgiveness."

The first year girl was still angry at first but couldn't find the energy to stay mad at a wounded man.

"J-Just please don't do it on anybody else, you really hurt me you know?" Katie said sadly.

Guiche nodded and he moved to stand up despite Montmorency's warnings.

He saw one of the school maids move from the crowd, her face burning red.

She did look an awful lot like Silav, if it they wore the same attire, he would be sure that he would mistake the two for one another.

Guiche moved in front of the maid before kneeling in front of her, making the already blushing maid burn redder.

"P-Please d-don't-" The maid tried to make him stand back up.

"No, I must do this, I must beg for your forgiveness dear…"

"Siesta, my name is Siesta. I forgive you already so please stand back up, this is so embarrassing." The maid said, finishing his sentence.

"Thank you. Though I must ask one thing though." Guiche said as he turned to the victor of the duel. "You were both born from commoners correct?"

"Of course, both of our parents are hardworking villagers at Tarbes." Silav answered with a beaming smile.

"Then how were you able to cast magic?" Guiche may have realized it too late but he knew that the object that hit him was conjured from magic.

"Well, you can turn to him for all of your questions." The servant boy said as he pointed at somewhere in the crowd.

All of the eyes on the courtyard turned to a man known as the Zero's familiar, and Tabitha having a chat.

Noticing what was happening; Tabitha lightly smacked the man with her staff and motioned him to look around.

Gurguit noticed that everyone's attention was on him as well, he turned to Louise to ask what this was all about.

"They're wondering how you managed to grant the servant the ability to cast a spell you dolt!" Louise grumpily pointed out, irritated to see that even a servant had more magical prowess than her.

Gurguit scratched the back of his head before straightening himself, making everyone in the courtyard go silent to listen what he was about to say.

"It's…" Everybody slightly quivered in anticipation. "…a secret!" He said with a finger on his mouth and a smile.

The entire courtyard groaned, annoyed with the fact that they were excited for nothing.

"Is there anywhere we can eat? I'm quite hungry." The man asked Louise.

Louise was about to reprimand him before her own stomach stopped her.

Kirche took a moment off of her money collecting time to laugh at the pinkette.

"We shall go to the Alviss Hall then; surely they can serve something that can fill us up." She said, deflating in defeat.

"Let us be on our way then!" Her familiar said as he led the way to the dining hall.

"You don't even know where it is!" Louise quipped as he followed them, with Tabitha right behind her.

"H-Hey, wait a moment, you can't just leave me here!" Kirche said, just getting done with collecting all of her and Tabitha's money before running to follow.

"It looks like Zero's life is starting to look up." Montmorency commented as Guiche nodded in agreement before passing out. "D-Don't pass out on me you idiot! Do you know how heavy you are!? I don't even know why I put up with you!"

The crowd started dispersing as Katie and Silav laughed at the two blonds.

"Let's get back to our quarters too big sis." He said as he walked towards their rooms.

"W-What?! We still have work to do, don't you dare go back there!" Siesta reprimanded as she chased after her younger brother making him laugh.

The young boy's laughing was cut short by him fainting to the ground, making her older sister rush faster to his side.

"T-The fight must have took a lot of energy from him..." Siesta said to herself. "I guess I can forgive you spending one day off from work to rest. You owe me for this one Silav."

Siesta took the smaller boy and carried him to their room.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Old Osmond said as he stroked his beard.

He and Professor Colbert were watching the entirety of the duel with their magic glass ball, they were supposed to interfere should the duel go too far.

"Interesting? That's barely able to describe what just happened! Do you know how much has been changed because of that?! A commoner has just defeated a mage without a using a focus! This could flip everything we know about the world and magic, the capital has to hear of this!" Colbert said as he moved to get some ink and a paper.

"No, the crown must not know of any of this. That would result in a lot of things, none of them would be any good for anybody so please do not tell them of this Professor Port." Osmond said as he blocked the man with his staff.

Colbert pondered this for a moment and realized some of the things that could happen. Making the man's face twist in horror.

"Exactly, should the students tell anybody of this it wouldn't be a problem, they'll just dismiss it as some rumor." Osmond said with complete confidence in his words.

"Though, the servant is not what interests me the most." He added.

"He's not? What could be more interesting than a servant that is able to cast magic without a focus?! That would mean the boy has the magical capability to match any of us in a fight." Colbert reasoned.

"Why none other than the man that taught the boy of course." He said as he looked back on the looking glass.

The red haired man as he walked with his multi colored companions, all of them smiling and chatting happily.

"I wonder... What else is this man capable of?" Osmond said as he took a sip of his pipe.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S WHERE WE END THIS!**

 **I don't have much to say other than to complain about the fight scene.**

 **To be honest, I really found it lacking but I may or may not improve on it as I look back at this, as I am currently writing this after spending my night playing some video games.**

 **I am also cut off from the internet so I may or may not have written chapter four by the time I post this on the site.**

 **So once again, thanks for reading, please leave a review and peace out!**


	4. I-4 - Welcome Gift

**Nope, still no [_D_I_S_C_L_A_I_M_E_R_] ****here  
ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴゴ ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ******ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴゴ ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴ**** ** ** **ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴゴ ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴ****** ** ** ** **ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴゴ ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴ****** ゴ ゴ ゴゴ ゴ**

* * *

 ** **Kingdom Of Gallia, Lutece  
****

The royal castle sat at the center of the large and deteriorating city, banners hung on the windows of the castle, a red-dressed woman sat on the window.

 **"Anarchy has befallen the entire kingdom, and it's all because of you _Useless_ _King._ "**

The woman said as she swung her wine-glass left and right while she faced outwards through the window, her bright red eyes overlooking the busy streets of the capital.

Screams filled the air as a bandit was robbing and butchering a woman in broad daylight in front of the royal castle,

"And your point is?" The king said as he took a sip from his own. "Familiar! You have told me that this wench would be highly beneficial to my plans... So far, she has done nothing but mock and insult my name and my kingdom..." Another sip from his glass while his eyes turned to a figure in the shadows, a sharp reddish-green gaze was shot back at the king. "Not that I care for either of those..."

"I guarantee ye dear _master_ ," The voice in the shadows said as she laced venom on one word in particular. "this _wench_ will play as a major factor fer our plans."

Said woman nodded and with a smirk, she snapped her fingers.

The screams of pain from outside was suddenly put to a stop, as if the woman disappeared entirely.

"Interesting..." The king said with a smirk of his own before he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by _our_ plans?"

The red-eyed woman placed her wine-glass on the window as she turned to the king.

 **"She meant _our_ plans."**

The king's eyes widened ever so slightly while she lets out a sadistic laugh as she snapped her fingers once more.

Red and black rings formed in front of her and with a small swing of her arm forwards, the ring flew to the king.

Red markings appeared on his face as his eyes turned bright red and lifeless.

 **"It's a pity, this only works on beings that have lost their heart."**

She said as she turned back to the window, to another, they would have seen two spheres of pure darkness being encircled by bright red rings.

The woman however, saw the woman and bandit from earlier, struggling to escape their prison of nothingness.

 **"Such hopelessness... Oh my, this just makes me feel _ecstatic!_** **"**

As she said that, she raised her hand forwards and motioned for the spheres to come to her, as if she was calling a dog.

The spheres then proceeding to fly to the woman.

 **"Two more added to my collection. I still find it somewhat lacking though."**

"As long as I be nah a part o' it, I frankly don't care." The figure said as she stepped forwards from the shadows, revealing that she was carrying a blue haired girl, clearly knocked out. "Wha' do we do about this wee poppet her though?"

 **"Please do be gentle with that one. I have something special in mind for her..."**

* * *

 **Tristanian Academy of Magic  
**

Louise was walking around the school grounds with her familiar and the fire and ice duo.

She was leading the way with a wide smile, her mood greater than usual.

 **"Such ignorance, you look so blissfully happy Zero... I despise it."**

Louise heard a woman speak as she turned around only to watch everything turn into pitch black nothingness.

"W-What is this?!

 **"This is it! This is my plan coming into fruition! This is your punishment Zero!"**

"N-No way! W-What did I do to deserve this?!" Louise screamed out in vain.

* * *

 **Louise's Room**

"This is it! This is my plan coming into fruition Zero!" Kirche shouted out in glee as she raised the bucket of water over the pinkette's head.

Louise lets out some random mumble in response.

"I only asked for your aid in waking up Louise not to bring an early death to us and everyone else in this tower." Gurguit said as he started walking out of the room. "Whatever happens, I have no part in it."

"Same." Tabitha said as he followed the man out of the door and closed it.

"Are your days mostly like this? So lively and upbeat." The man said as he sat at the right side of the shut door.

Tabitha followed suit, sitting at the left side, leaving her staff leaning on the wall as she took out a book.

"No. This is new." Tabitha said in the usual Tabitha fashion, speaking with the least amount of words as possible.

"Oh really now? Can you tell me more about life before this then?" He asked the bluenette.

"Trade. Tell me about where you came from."

"The continuation to our little question and answer game then?" Gurguit asked, to which Tabitha nodded. "Believe it or not, I came from an entirely different world it seems."

"What makes you think so?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

He pointed out of the window, making Tabitha look at the faint but still visible pink and blue moons.

"My world has a lot more visible heavenly bodies at the sky. Not just two moons. That and your magical system is archaic compared to ours." He said with certainty.

"Archaic? Are you saying that you are able to teach me better magic?" She said as if she was challenging him.

"If you want me to teach you as I did with Silav, all you need to do is ask.

"Life before used to be plain. Louise and Kirche has never been close to one another." Tabitha said turning to the knight. "Before you, other students would openly mock and belittle her. _Zero,_ they called her, telling her that she amounted to nothing and should just give up." She said as she closed her book and her eyes.

"Do the teachers condone such actions?" He said as his eyes narrowed.

"No, they try to do whatever they can to help her. It's just that Louise was not producing enough results, her chance on staying at the academy depended on her familiar summoning. In a way, you are the best thing to happen in her life." She said with a straight face.

"I'm supposed to say I'm surprised, but I'm not." He said, the girl was confused by his response.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked, curious to know if the man knew more than he shows.

"It seems that where ever I go the ladies just can't get enough of me." He said, over-exaggerating his words, hoping to make the blunette smile.

He succeeded, however slightly, the girl's lips tilted upwards. "You look like Guiche."

"A blond fop?" Guiche asked making Tabitha repeat herself. "What's the difference?"

He said, making himself giggle at how bad his attempt at a joke was, Tabitha's lips curled some more before they heard something explode.

* * *

"Now Guiche, this is _very_ important. Should anything, even the smallest thing, go wrong... I don't even know what would happen."

Montmorency said as she and Guiche sat inside a room empty of people, the alchemy quarters.

The blond-drilled girl stood up on a stool, raising a small vial of a bright bubbly liquid, Guiche however, was in charge of holding the much larger vial that contained the much more dangerous substance.

"Worry not my dear Montmorency, nothing shall shake this man, I am not called _The Bronze_ for nothi-! Achoo!" He said extravagantly before he started sneezing, shaking his and Montmorency's vials.

"Be careful you dolt! Stop sneezing so much!" She ordered.

"Trust me I- Achoo! Would if I was- Choo! Able to!" He struggled to say.

A few more sneezes later, he knocked Montmorency off her platform, making the girl fall on him.

Guiche would have been very happy in such a position, if it weren't for the vials slipping out of both of their hands.

"You idiot!" Montmorency shouted out before the vials hit the ground.

* * *

The two by the door were on their way to check the room out only to be stopped by Louise coming out of the door, completely intact, although she was dripping wet and shivering.

Kirche came out from the door as well, also wet and shivering.

Before Gurguit could open his mouth, Louise placed a finger on the center of his lips.

"Not a word. Nobody shall ever ask of, nor refer to, this event, ever again." Louise stated as Kirche nodded.

"I agree." She turned to Tabitha. "Tabitha, do you have anything that can help me dry off?"

With a nod from the bluenette, the girl stood up, raised her staff up then chanted.

Soon enough, Kirche was surrounded by wind, being dried off in a matter of seconds.

Louise watched it and took it as a challenge.

With a snap of her finger, she ordered Gurguit. "Familiar, dry me and my clothes off..."

Gurguit stood up, crossed his arms, then raised an eyebrow.

"May you please dry my clothes for me... Gurguit..." She changed her words, making the familiar smile and raise a hand to Louise.

"That wasn't too hard now, was it?" He said as he made the wind around Louise warmer as it encircled the girl, effectively drying her off.

"Wow, that made me feel so fuzzy. Thanks!" She said with a happy smile before quickly going back to her usual self. "W-What I meant to say was... You did good fa-Gurguit, can you do it again some time?" She meekly spoke with a light blush.

"Of course, as long as you ask me nicely." Gurguit felt some sort of connection with the younger girl. The same was also true at the other way around, they just felt comfortable around one another.

This was not a secret to Kirche, which is why she chose to take the chance to take the opportunity to tease Louise.

"It seems that Zero's feeling quite at home with her familiar... I never would have thought that you were bold enough to do such a thing." She said with a smirk as she began to walk.

"What in Brimir's name are you referring to now Zerbst?! I have half the mind to just intentionally blow you through the wall with an explosion." Louise said grumpily as she and the rest followed Kirche.

"Don't play dumb with me Zero. I shall never be beaten at catching a man, even less to you Zero!" She said poking the pinkette's nose with her index finge, making the smaller girl growl. Kirche's eyes went to Gurguit. "

I can't blame you much though, I suppose I can share with you if you ask me nicely enough." Kirche said with a sultry sounding voice.

Louise was finally able to piece everything Kirche was vaguely alluding to, together, making the little girl glow bright red, Tabitha turned to Kirche once she was done speaking.

"Y-You h-harlot! H-How dare you accuse me of courting my own familiar!" She shouted at Kirche, nobody, save for the first year students, took notice of the group being so loud. Louise turned to her familiar next. "I mean no offense to you of course."

"None taken." The taller man said. "Though I must ask you to please refer to me as partner instead of familiar."

"A reasonable request. Very well, I shall do my utmost best to do so." She almost rounded regal.

"You use big words too much Zero. I have to say that you're making me really proud right now! Not even a two nights of getting to know each other and now you're using pet names? Who are you and in which ditch did you dumb Zero in?" Kirche mockingly said.

"I am not even going to dignify that statement with a serious response. Mind your own business." Louise declared as she sped past Kirche with Gurguit following right behind her, they both took a right turn to separate from the red and blue duo.

"I understand you being upset and would like to praise you for doing the right thing but..." The familiar said, first making Louise smile before nervous.

"What is it? Don't worry about saying anything you think may offend me, I have a thicker skin than what most of my classmates give me credit for." Louise proudly stated as they continued walking.

"No, It's not that it may offend you. It's just that... Do you even know where we are heading right now?"

Gurguit's question made something in Louise's mind click.

"Of course I know where we're heading, we're supposed to be at class and I'm late!" Louise said as she proceeding to run, hurrying to make it to the classroom at the least amount of time, leaving Gurguit all by his lonesome.

"Well... There goes the quality time we could have spent getting to know each other." He said to himself before turning and walking, nearly hitting a certain redhead when he did.

"You can spend it with me instead." The red head offered. Gurguit's gaze turned to the ever present bluenette, nodding her head at him, as if she was trying to convince him to say yes.

"Well I will be delighted to do so." He was going to say yes even if Tabitha stayed silent, anything to keep him from being bored was good.

* * *

Louise made her way through the crowds of students on the hallway, almost tripping and hitting other students multiple times along the way.

"Watch where you're going Zero!" A chubby blond classmate said.

"Why in Brimir's name are you in such a hurry?!" A purple haired senior asked.

"Oh my, please be a bit more careful Miss Louise." A brown haired first year student warned.

After cursing, apologizing, and promising to be more careful, Louise has finally reached the classroom door, slamming it open.

"I am so sorry I am late professor!" She shouted, only to see a surprised Colbert on the floor by the door.

"I-I must've hit the professor..." She said to herself before hurrying to the professor.

"P-Please forgive me professor! Class must have ended by now." She said as helped the elder mage up.

"Don't worry about it Miss Valliere, though I must ask, why are you here?" He said as he wiped his glasses.

"I was supposed to catch up to class even though I was a bit tardy... Seems I'm too late..."

"Late?" The professor asked curiously. "Today is the day of Void, do you not remember? We don't have classes at days of Void... Though, now that I thought about it, you did pass out for an entire day... Surely you have seen some of your classmates not being at class today."

"Really?!" Louise screamed before she deflated. "I was hurrying too much, it didn't cross my mind... I must thank you for reminding me professor, I need to be on my way, who knows what that Zerbst have done to my familiar." Louise said, turning to walk away before Colbert perked up at the mention of her familiar.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." He said making Louise stop dead on her tracks. "Might I be able to ask something off of you miss Valliere."

"Anything you need from me professor, as long as it is within my ability." She courteously said.

"I assure you miss Valliere, i won't ask much off you... I just wanted to know if I may be able to get your familiar to answer some of my and the headmaster's questions."

"Of course!" Louise said, quickly nodded her head before she reminded herself of her familiar's demands. _'I almost forgot...'_ "Is what I would say if it was up to me..."

"Of course, it would not be a problem if you or your familiar would not want to participate." He said with a smile.

"I'll try to convince him to do so..." She said as she turned once more to catch up with the others.

* * *

"How dare you betray me!" Gurguit said as his arm was being mauled by a dragon. "I-I trusted you!"

Gurguit was bonked on the head by Tabitha with her staff. "You look stupid." She said, motioning to their surroundings, particularly to the people passing by, staring at them weirdly.

The dragon was Tabitha's very own familiar, Sylphid. The comparatively small blue dragon was having fun with her new friend, normally she would be too shy to even come near strangers.

 _'This one's so friendly, he just feels so warm to be around with!'_ The dragon thought happily to herself. Tabitha was also happy to see her familiar be comfortable with someone that is not herself nor Kirche.

Speaking of Kirche, she was still nearby, busy with the boys surrounding her as they fought over who was to court her. "Now, now, we don't need to be so violent... Let's settle this like civilized men..." She said, trying to calm down two boys that were getting way too agressive to one another.

Tabitha noticed what was happening, so she smacked Gurguit's head once again, making him groan in pain. "Ow! You hit hard for someone so small." Her face did not visibly moved at his remark, instead, she just hit her again before pointing at Kirche.

"Help her out." She said before turning to her familiar, ordering Sylphid to stop gnawing at her fellow familiar.

Sylphid disobeyed for a moment until she couldn't handle her master's cold gaze anymore, she spat the man out before cuddling with Tabitha.

Tabitha patted her familiar's neck as Gurguit stood up and brushed himself. "Don't hurt anybody." Tabitha ordered Gurguit.

"You need not tell me twice, but during the stone age." He said, purposefully saying nonsense to confuse the blue bespectacled mage, before walking away to aid Kirche with her problem.

As he was walking, he pondered of his thoughts. _'I did not expect to be so close with these girls... Tabitha he could see himself being friends with since the girl had an aura that made him relate with the girl, as if they had much more in common that one would think. Her friend Kirche was fun to be around, she seems to actually care for Louise, though she shows it in a rather teasing manner. His own thoughts on his supposed master, Luise, was a whole different thing. She appears to act as an aggressive little spoiled brat as a defense mechanism, I can't help but feel sorry for the girl... At the very least she seem to be on the way to redeem herself, guess the only thing she needed were friends.'_

"Hey! What do you zink you are staring at peasant?!" One of the boys spoke, rolling the letter 'R' when he did, pointing at Gurguit.

He didn't mean to stare off in the air, his thoughts probably carried him away. He realized what was happening, making him remember some things from his past.

The boy was obviously making Kirche uncomfortable, forcing himself into her personal space, her face almost twisted in fear and regret.

Gurguit, as a young boy, used to fight with others who were far older or bigger than he was to protect his friends. He had fun during those times, and this moment reminded him of those times.

 _'It won't hurt anybody if I have some fun... Okay, maybe some can get hurt... Nobody worthwhile though. I'll also be saving Kirche from this deviant and that would be adding one more in my list of good deeds.'_ He thought with a hint of mischief.

The student pointing at him looked like a much older and taller red headed Guiche, though he seem to have some experience in fights if his scars were anything to go by.

"Why I seem to be staring at some pompous pretty boy, and he seems to be harassing a lady as well!" He still sounded just as confident as his younger self was... Now that he thought about it, he also felt much like his younger self.

"H-How dare you!?" The pretty boy said, obviously angered as the other students backed off him, slightly scared. "Do you not know vho I am?!"

"Nobody important I assume." Gurguit taunted before a different voice answered.

"Wrong!" The knight turned to his right to see Guiche, Montmorency, and the siblings of Tarbes.

"Oh, how are you doing Guiche? Why are those two accompanying you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm doing better than ever Sir Gurguit! As for these two, my father has heard of the fight and hired them to- Wait a moment. I was supposed to tell you of the man you are speaking to." Guiche spoke, slightly scared. "That pretty boy, as you call him, is a senior of mine and the son of the devious Azure Dragon of The Far West, infamous for committing many heinous crimes against humanity during wars."

"Boris Petrenko Vasilyevich is my name and I'm afraid to say zat you don't have any evidence to support your baseless ackusations Bronze Boy! It must have kame from your father still being sore about being defeated during var."

"It looks like mister Guiche really dislikes this one." Silav whispered to Montmorency and his sister.

"It's because his father was severely injured during the Second Tristanian-Germanian War... His father was also accused of torture, killing, and doing all sorts of heinous acts upon soldiers and civilians of both sides... It seems like the son takes after his father." Montmorency answered in a grim tone.

Gurguit had heard of their whispers and thought. _'I was just supposed to taunt and make fun of this kid... I guess it's time to have some serious heart to heart talk.'_

"You know... We may be needing to have a delightful conversation..." Gurguit said, his hand sparking with some light flames.

Kirche noticed that things were escalating and if left burning, the conflict was going to leave a huge fire. "N-Now, now dearies... I find it flattering that two handsome pieces of men would fight over me but surely we could do this peacefully..." She said nervously with a shaky smirk.

"Hmph! Arrrrghh! I shall not sully my clothes vith blood of such garbage!" He turned away, his custom made purple cape flowing with the wind when he did, two boys followed him. "However... I shall not forget this peasant!"

As they were walking away, they saw the trio pass by Louise. The rest of Kirche's admirers dispersed as well, glad that the conflict was avoided.

Siesta let out a large breath before speaking. "W-Well... That was a powder keg put out at the nick of time." The maid noted, clearly scared of what was supposed to happen.

"What did you idiots do while I was gone!?" Louise shouted, tired and sweating.

"Nothing you need to know about Zero!" Kirche taunted, making Louise take her wand out, pointing it at the red head.

Kirche was unfazed, smiling at the face of an explosion. Louise pointed it instead to Guiche, who jumped in surprise.

"S-Sir Gurguit w-was mere seconds away from starting a f-fight with Vasilyevich, please don't hurt me!" Guiche was quivering, hugging Montmorency who was also panicking as well.

"D-Don't you dare blow me up a second time you dolt!" The blond drill-girl said, pushing Guiche away.

Louise placed her wand back where it came from. "What do you mean by 'a second time'?" she asked curiously.

"You see, I was trying to brew a... potion earlier this morning and this idiot blew it all up!" She said rubbing Guiche's hair roughly.

"D-Dear Montmorency, you know I love you so but please don't drag my lovely hair into this!" Montmorency was absolutely livid by that point, and was about to jump at Guiche before being levitated upwards by Kirche.

Gurguit and the rest had no doubt about the duo's story, Louise was still suspicious though.

"What sort of potion could cause such a big explosion?" She asked.

"N-Nothing that you need to concern yourself with Zero!" The blond said while walking away, her face reddening as she did. "I need to search for better company."

On the sidelines, Guiche was busy explaining some things to Gurguit and Tabitha. "So what you're saying is that your father was so impressed with Silav, he hired him as your personal bodyguard and Siesta was just caught up as a side effect." Gurguit repeated.

"It's actually more so I can stop him from doing anything that would cause a repeat of Vestri Court. You're lucky you fought me Guiche." Silav cheekily said making Guiche's eyebrows furrow and Siesta shocked at how lax he was.

"Y-You just got lucky, boy! You caught me off guard! To think that I was just about to respect you!" Guiche said, receiving a mocking tongue from Silav as a response.

"S-Silav! Y-You don't talk to nobility like that! Y-You could get punished by... Sir Guiche..." Siesta thought of what she was saying, her face heating up and rapidly reddening. "Oh my..."

Silav and the rest of the gang looked at the fantasizing Siesta weirdly, agreeing to never ask what was in her mind.

"Guiche! Are you not coming with me?!" Montmorency screamed from a distance.

"O-Of course my dear angel! I am on my way!" He said running to the blond girl with the siblings right behind them.

The group stared at the others run away in silence for a few seconds.

"They seem to be getting along quite well..." Gurguit noted with a smile earning a nod from the other three before Louise went back to her usual grumpy self.

"Fa-Gurguit..." She said, making everybody else turn to her.

Louise has received a letter from her elder sisters both Cattleya and Eleanor before the summoning.

It mostly talked mostly about Louise's studies and has given some tips back then, she was reminded of one of them.

It told her to give her familiar some sort of welcoming gift.

"We're going to buy you a sword."

* * *

 **I GUESS WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CUT IT RIIIIIGHT HERE!**

 **Not much to say about this one, maybe a bit boring, this was just supposed to introduce a character and progress the plot a bit.**

 **Though I _was_ thinking of doing some other projects at the side. I may or may not do a crossover fan fic involving transforming magical girls and armored warriors.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read this, please leave a review, tell me what I should do, what I should continue doing, what I need to stop doing, and peace out!**


End file.
